


Addiction

by freelancerPA



Category: RWBY
Genre: Addiction, M/M, Memories, it's not quite what you're thinking with the title, lunch room, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freelancerPA/pseuds/freelancerPA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People always said that addictions were bad and Cardin couldn’t disagree. How many people had died because of their addictions? That is why he was worried when he developed his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addiction

People always said that addictions were bad and Cardin couldn’t disagree. How many people had died because of their addictions? That is why he was worried when he developed his own. Cardin wasn’t exactly sure when it started, though he had a pretty good idea. It was most likely the last time he tripped Jaune. He had positioned his foot perfectly in the crook between Jaune’s foot and leg, making it so that when he pushed on Jaune’s back, he just kinda toppled over. In that same moment Jaune’s armour had moved just enough that Cardin’s hand touched skin. All it took was that small touch, and he could already feel a small strange fluttering in his gut. It was a… nice feeling and Cardin absolutely loved it. So much that he became, basically addicted to it. Since then, Cardin had tried every day to touch Jaune in some way. Whether it was pushing, punching, or just simply slapping him, a day never went by without Cardin touching Jaune in some way.

Cardin was addicted. He was addicted to the small flutter of his stomach and the tingle in his hand that happened every time he touched Jaune. Of course, over time his touches had become more gentle. Instead of the violent painful touches, he now almost softly slaps Jaune or lightly pokes him in the side, laughing inwardly at the noise Jaune makes as his body jerks upward in surprise. Sometimes Cardin even lets the touch linger for a second, and Jaune never says anything. Never even seems to mind. Sometimes it’s like Jaune likes being touched by Cardin, and Cardin is fine with that.

~~

Jaune was currently in the hallway looking around for Cardin. It was close to lunch time and he knew that Cardin would be around soon to do… something to him. He never knew just what would happen, he just knew that Cardin would touch him in someway.

At first it annoyed him. Of course it annoyed him. After the tenth day in a row of getting punched, Jaune has had enough. He went off on Cardin that day and it surprisingly had an affect on him. The next day, while he was still punched, it was an extremely soft punch. Like Cardin was afraid Jaune would go off on him again or that he might even shatter like glass.

Since then, Jaune has let Cardin touch him in whatever way, slowly getting use to Cardin’s habit. He actually got so used to it that he got worried when he didn’t see Cardin for two days. He had found out that Cardin was sick, so for the rest of Cardin’s sickness he had went to his room and poked him. Not only did this let Cardin keep up his habit, but it also allowed for some small form of revenge for Jaune. Well, sort of.

Jaune smiles as he also remembers the reason for why he has been without his armor during school. About a month ago Cardin had run at Jaune, hoping to scare him. He had quickly went to poke Jaune in the side, but Jaune had heard him and started to turn toward him. This caused Cardin to ram his finger into Jaune’s armor. Thankfully, while it did hurt like a bitch, it hadn’t caused any real damage. Although Jaune still felt incredibly bad and also somewhat responsible. Because of that, he stopped wearing his armor during school, opting to wear his hoody instead.

He knew it was a weird reason, but he didn’t want Cardin to hurt himself again. It just didn’t bother him anymore that Cardin poked him. In fact, he kind of liked the extra attention and contact Cardin was giving him. He was even starting to really like Cardin. And he felt that maybe Cardin liked him too, if all the lingering touched meant anything.

The dull hum of many students talking halted Jaune’s train of thought as he stepped into the lunchroom. He was slightly surprised that he made it without being attacked by CArdin. Warily, he glances around the room as he gets his lunch. As he goes to walk toward one of the back tables to eat with his friends, a movement at another table that is also situated near the back catches his attention. He turns his head toward the movement and sees Cardin waving him over to his table. Filled with curiosity, Jaune changes his path and instead goes over to see what it is that Cardin wanted.

****  
  


~~

Cardin was filled with nervousness as he waved Jaune over. It had been a couple weeks since he realised he liked Jaune and told his team. Then this morning, Dove decided to convince him to finally make a move during lunch. Which was now. Cardin swallowed down some of his fear as he pulled out the chair next to him for Jaune to sit on.

“Hey.” Jaune set his lunch down on the table before sitting and looking at CArdin, “So, what did you need?”

“Nothing, I just figured you might like to sit with us today.” Cardin told Jaune, giving him a sheepish smile.

“Oh.” Jaune sighs and Cardin can’t help but notice his shoulders move downward as if he had expected something and was disappointed it didn’t happen.

****  
  


~~

“Oh.” Jaune couldn’t help but be slightly disappointed as he turned back to his lunch. He was really kinda hoping that Cardin would finally make a move today.

****  
  


~~

Cardin watched as Jaune interacted with Russel, Sky, and Dove. As lunch went on he stealthily let his hand wander under the table, going to rest on Jaune’s knee. He thought no one noticed his actions, except maybe Dove who gave him a smile of approval when he noticed Jaune jump slightly in surprise. Cardin smiled when he noticed Jaune’s hand also sneak under the table before feeling it on top of his own. Jaune smiled at Cardin when he moved his hand to intertwine their fingers. The moment was perfect, until Russel and Sky muttered “Finally” loud enough for both Cardin and Jaune to hear. They blushed, but ended up laughing off the small outburst with the rest of Cardin’s team.

After that, Jaune continued to eat with team CRDL. Also, whenever they got the chance, Cardin and Jaune would interlock their hands, indulging in their addictions to each other. And it was absolutely perfect.

People always said addictions were bad, and Cardin couldn’t disagree. Except for when it came to his. His let him be with the most perfect boy in the world.


End file.
